


The Senechal

by CaptainOfTheKeep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes and Puns WILL be made, F/M, MJ has a nice family, Slow Burn, Spideychelle is main ship, Terrible English that's funny somehow, but there is a bit of MJ/OMC at the beginning, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKeep/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKeep
Summary: "What does it mean to serve?  Does it mean to completely devote yourself to others, caring for them but not for yourself? Does it mean to simply give out items such as food or other inanimate objects? Or does it mean something more?  Whatever it is... I believe that those who take it upon themselves to protect our world understand the word to a deeper meaning than most,  and I desire that understanding more than anything else. So, Mr. Peter Parker, Spider-man, will you help me find that meaning?"





	1. New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So idrk what's going to come out of this story, how lonv it's gonna be, or anything like that. All I know is that it's been on my mind since I watched Homecoming... so. Let's see where it goes.
> 
> Set right after homecoming.

MJ was suprised.

When Mr. Harrington approached her about being the new Decathlon team captain, she had been flattered, proud, nervous, and excited all at the same time. When it waz announced to the team, MJ couldn't help the blush that crept up onto her cheeks as she was met with a round of applause. Then not even moments after that she got to make Peter squirm as she questioned his motives and asked about his secrets. 

The expression on his face had been priceless. It was a mixture of shock, suprise, slight fear, and confusion. MJ decided to take a slight amount of pity on the kid, she quickly brushed off her earlier question and told him to get lost. As he was leaving, he bumped into someone before quickly apologizing and scurrying off. The newcomer simply shrugged before turning towards the Decathlon team. His eyes raked through the group of intellectuals, before his gaze landed on MJ. When his eyes met hers, they noticeably widened. Electricity ran through MJ and a slight shiver ran down her spine as she stared back at him, and while in reality their eye contact only lasted for a second, it felt like an eternity to MJ. Right as his staring at her was beginning to make MJ wonder if there was something on hrr face, he turned away and tooka step towards Mr. Harrington, who had risen out of his chair enthusiastically to greet the newcomer. The two men grasped hands as Mr. Harrington spoke, "Ah! Brilliant! You found us! I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost trying to find us."

The newcomer grinned and replied, "It was close. I'll admit I had to ask a custodian for directions. There aren't exactly large signs pointing to the library here like most schools have. " 

Mr. Harrington chuckled at that before reaching up to grab the young man's shoulders, an action that MJ found somewhat humorous due to the fact that the kid was slightly taller than their teacher, and announced, "Alright guys. As you guys know, with Liz leaving us, we've had to make some changes, the largest one being electing Michelle as our new team captain. However, Liz's absence also upened up a spot on the decathlon team that needs to be filled in order for us to have the required number of students to be able to fill any spots that might rise on any occasion."

Flash snorted and a snakish grin spread over his face as he commented "Yeah. Like Parker. That kid is flakier than a box of wheaties. Can't count on him for anything unless you want to be left hanging." 

"That's not true! Peter was just going through some internship stuff with Mr. Stark. He made that very clear and he thought he was in the clear when he came only for something to spring up on him last minute." Ned shot back, a hard look in his eyes as he defended Peter. Before either Ned or Flash could sY another word Mr. Harrington shot them both a look and said, "While it is true that Peter's attendance leaves a bit to be desired as of recently, he has been perfectly reliable up until a few weeks ago. I remember when I got my first job. It was hectic and a bit frustrating for my social and school life. But, eventually I got it figured out and I'm sure Peter will as well. Besides, that wasn't the point I was trying to make Flash, so if you could keep your personal comments to yourself until I finish my announcements, I would much appreciate it."

Flash rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Now," Mr. Harrington began, "this is our new team member, Chris Masters. Before any of you start shooting off questions, let me say a few things. Yes, Chris is a new student to Midtown and Yes, I know that there are pleanty of other older applicants from earlier in the year that could have been chosen. However, Chris has a rather impressive school record and passed the test with higher marks than any of the other applicants from earlier in the year. I have complete faith that he'll perform to a level that surpasses my expectations, but as a per caution, I will be placing him as an understudy for the moment. Does anybody not have an understudy who themselves is not an understudy at the moment and is willing to take one on?"

Everyone looked around at each other trying to see if anybody wanted to take on the new kid. After looking around the class at everyone, MJ sighed and slowly put her hand in the air, much to the surprise of several students. "I can take him." She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Excellent!" Mr. Harrington said, smiling in thanks towards MJ, "Thank you Michelle! Alright, now, before I turn the time over to Michelle for the rest of the meeting, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself Chris?" 

Chris shrugged. "Sure. As Mr. Harrington said earlier, my name is Chris Masters, but you guys can call me Jax, or whatever you want really, doesn't matter too much to me. Um, I'm 16 years young, I'm a Sophomore, ermm I'm generally pretty easy to get along with, or so I've been told, and I'm an author of sorts. The only reason I say that is because everywhere you go people always say 'Tell us one interesting thing about yourself' and so there's, um, there's that." He said, a small grin spreading across his face as everyone chuckled at his response. 

"What do you right?" Someone asked, and it took MJ a moment to realize that the voice was hers. Chris looked at MJ for a moment before answering, "Whatever I feel inspired to write. Sometimes fiction, sometimes nonfiction, sometimes journal entries that have been compiled into a book like format, it all just depends on how I'm feeling."

MJ nodded. There was a momentary lull of noise in the room, and Chris began to somewhat awkwardly look around the room and answering any strange questions thrown his way. MJ took this time to give him a once over. He was tall, with a "Captain Dorito" like physique and he wore a slightly fadded brown leather jacket with a simple white shirt and a pair of well worn blue jeans. He had tapered, dark, styled hair, tan skin, and eyes that bore a resemblance to emeralds. 

All-in-all, the guy was extremely handsome. Of course they had to get someone from off the set of Baywatch to join their decathlon team. MJ rolled her eyes, "Well," she muttered to herself, "at least he's pleasing to the eyes. It won't be too bad to have to spend study time with the guy."

Eventually, Mr. Harrington stopped all the question asking and turned the time over to MJ. Once everyonehad settled down, MJ cleared her throat and quickly gave her speech that she had been preparing since Mr. Harrington asked her to be Captain. "Alright everyone, listen up. I know with the loss of Liz it'll take a while to get into the flow of things. She's been the AcaDec captain for as long as I can remember, and quite frankly she's left quite a set of shoes to fill. But I plan to fill them to the point where we have to buy new metaphorical shoes. I get the feeling that we rather like having that trophy on the shelf over there, and I plan to get more of them. I won't say I'll be running things exactly the same way Liz did, because I simply just won't. However, I do plan to keep some of her leading ways, such as team building exercises and tests. I won't lie to you and say I'll go easy on you guys, because I won't. Today is one of the only days where you'll have it easy for the next few weeks. I can't promise you victory, but I can promise you that if you work hard and put in the effort victory will always be achievable."

Once she finished, there was a chorus of "here, here!" And "amen" being muttered. Once everyone got silent, MJ dismissed everyone with clear instructions on what to bring and what to expect tomorrow. With that, everyone cleared out of the library rather quickly, and left MJ alone with Mr. Harrington and the new kid. 

"Great Job on the speech Michelle! If you need anything just let me know alright? I'm open to suggestions on what you think the team needs or doesn't need, and on who you think should be moved up or down when it comes to the competing team." Mr. Harrington said before flashing her a quick gri and leaving the two teenagers in the library together. Chris quickly walked up to MJ and stuck his hand out to shake. "Michelle, right?" He asked while giving her hand a firm pump. MJ nodded. A small grin spread across his features as he asked, "Right, well, is there anything specific I'm supposed to do as your understudy? Like, grade your papers, rule your subjects, be your own personal school slave? Or am I just to kinda be there for whatever?" 

MJ shrugged. "Not sure. As far as I know, all you have to do is study with me once a week and not fail out of the team." He nodded, "Got it. Study buddies and don't make you look bad by failing. I can manage."

MJ glared at him. "Call me your study buddy again and you'll missing one of your buddies." 

Chris raised his hands, a grin playing on his lips, "Yes ma'am. Partners in intellectual commencement. Got it. Well, I gotta go. Is there anything besides what you told us to bring tomorrow that you want me to have?"

"No."

He nodded before bowing slightly, tipping a nonexistant hat, wishing her a safe trip home, and strolling out the door. MJ shook her head and began mentally praying that he would:  
A) Not be a douché  
B) Be not a loser  
and   
C) Be someone who she could tolerate.

"I really hope he isn't a douchě." She muttered quietly before walking out the library and starting her long treck home.


	2. Lessons, Costumes, & Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in the chapters. I'm mainly using my phone and I'm sorry for how longnits taken to update!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!

 

MJ liked Chris

As much as she tried not to, he hadn't been lying when he said he was easy to get along with. He was kind, smart, easy going and had a certain sense of dry, pointed humor that was sprinkled with bad jokes and bad, out dated memes.

The fact that the guy was smoking hot also helped his case a lot. 

As an understudy, he was just as likeable.  He had this way of knowing when to shut up, when to crack a joke, when to be serious, and when to smile and have a good time. 

The guy was a charmer for sure, and MJ had on more than one occasion heard the girls on the decathlon team whispering about him and the weird fantasies that they had. The only thing more disturbing than that was the fact that she found some of their ideas to hold quite a bit of merrit and embarrisingly, had crossed her own mind more than once. 

Being a teenage girl really sucked sometimes.

Humming quietly to herself, MJ tossed the book she had just finished into her bag and pulled our her sketch book. One of the few benifits of being Captain of the Decathlon team was that she got to decide on what activities they did, what days they met, and how long they met for. Through trial and error, MJ had found that having a day where everyone split off into groups of two or three and just reviewed what they had learned in the past seven days was good for team moral, and also forced those who didn't study to, well, study. It also gave the team members a day to relax slightly and process information instead of constantly shoving spoonful after spoonful of information into their tiny little brains and pretty much having it go in one way and out the other.

Which was why, with that train of thought running through her head, MJ found herself sketching and image of a baby Peter Parker, dressed up in a onezee and a bib, with a large hand shoving massive spoonfuls of mush into his already filled mouth.

"Nice drawing there kiddo. Mind drawing one of me next?"

MJ quickly slammed her notebook shut and turned to glare at the speaker. "If I wanted to draw you as a child Masters, I would draw you as you are now, you prepubescent minnow." She shot back, glaring only semiseriously at her "partner in intellectual commencement".

Chris grinnes at her, wagged his eyebrowa and started to flex different parts of his body. "If this is prepubescent me, well, I can't wait to see what I'll look like when I'm done with puberty."

"Loser. Shut up and get over here." 

Chris quickly snapped his feet together, stood straight up, and saluted, "Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!"

"And don't call me ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

MJ threw her hands in the air. "Just get over here dolt."

Chris chuckled but complied nonetheless,  sitting down directly in front of her. "Alright so..." he began, rubbing his hands together, "What's the plan?"

"The plan," MJ replied, "Is that you shut up, listen to me, study and go through everything we've gone over since last friday, and then you die and leave me in peace."

Chris frowned. "Well that doesn't exactly sound too fun for either party."

"It's not supposed to. But I'll take joy in knowing you died." MJ shot back with an obviously fake smile.

"Now that's just a flat out lie. You and I both know that the highlight of your day is getting to see me and spend time with yours truly."

' _Well... he isn't entirely wrong._ _'  She_  thought, while the words that came out of her mouth ran more along the lines of, "You wish. You're just lucky you can go toe to toe with me in our banter and are big enough that it deters people, lo even the likes of me, from beating you up. And so therefore,  I tolerate your presence."

 He simply rolles his eyes and replied with a curt thanks. He then proceeded to crack his knuckles and quickly asked, "How many ideal gas laws are there, and is there really any such thing as a true ideal gas?"

Nearly getting conversational whiplash from the sudden change in topic, it took MJ a moment to process the question and answer it. "There are 5 ideal gas laws, and technically there is no such thing as an ideal gas."

Chris nodded. "Correct. However, you're answering time was far too long. In that time someone else would have most definitely answered and taken any points that would have been gained."

"You changed the topic of conversation! How was I supposed to know that you were going to ask that out of nowhere?!" MJ defended, somewhat insulted that he called her out. While it was true that four seconds was far too long of a wait for a question like that, he had completely caught her off guard.

Chris leaned forward, the smile on his face now gone, his eyes a calm, collect, serious pool of green as he stared hard at her. "Life isn't going to tell you when it's going to pull the rug out from under you Michelle. It's just going to yank it as hard as it can and you either have to quickly catch yourself before you fall, or find a way to stay on the rug."

Right as MJ was about to snap back, she looked at his eyes, really looked at them, and was somewhat taken aback with what she saw. She had seen Chris get serious in the couple of weeks she had gotten to know him, but no matter his mood, his eyes always had a playful light, as if he knew a joke that would just make you absolutely die of laughter and he couldn't wait to tell you it.

There was none of that now. They were cold, hard, calculating, and very, very sad. It reminded her of a book she had read in 5th grade where the main character had a look that he deemed "the wolf stare." MJ was sure it looked exactly like the way Chris' eyes did; hard, knowledgeable, brutal, unamused and undeterred. MJ briefly wondered if this is what people saw when the looked into her eyes, and why so many people refused to make eye contact with her.

Before she could comment on anything, the light quickly returned to his eyes and a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Sorry 'bout that, " he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "That was kinda uncalled for."

MJ simply shrugged and waved it off. A full smile took over the Sheepish grin on Chris' face as he clapped his hands together. "Great!  Now, let's get this review over with so we can get home and I can, supposedly, die."

A small, nearly invisible smile spread across MJ's face at the reference to their earlier conversation and quickly tuned into the questions Chris was shooting off, with sentence running through her brain everytime Chris paused for a moment.

_'You gotta either catch yourself before you fall, or learn how to stay on the rug."_

 

* * *

 

The rest of practice after that was rather normal, with Flash being a jerk every once in a while, and everyone either ignoring him or MJ roasting him to the point where he could only splutter in response.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, MJ quickly stood up on a table and cleared her throat, gathering the groups attention. 

"Alright everybody. I know Halloween is next week, and that you guys are all excited to dress up, and beg for candy at random people's houses. And I'm pretty sure Flash is having a halloween party at his house, and that you guys are all hyped up to go to that as well."

Flash nodded and grinned at everybody. "It's going to be awesome. And that's all I'm letting out on it."

The team cherres and looked excietedly at each other, everyone whispering to their neighbor on what they thought would be there at the party, and who they thought was going.

"The point is," MJ interrupted, gathering everone's attention once more, "That despite the Holiday next week, I don't want you guys to get distracted and lose focus. We still have all of next week to work, and I don't want anybody to be so distracted that it affects their ability to participate. So, next Friday, the meeting will be optional. I'll still be here. So please feel free to show, but only do so if you want to."

A choruses of "alright.", "okay", and "thank you!" ran through-out the crowd as they all left through the gym doors.

"Sooo... what are you going to be for Halloween?"

MJ looked over at Chris, rolling her eyes at his question. "What are you like, twelve?"

He shrugged, "No. But you are. So, what are you going to be, a black cat? Wear a black spandex one piece with a little tail and cat ears?"

MJ glared at Chris, somewhat embarrassed that he had actually guessed what she had been planning to dress up as. "Maybe. Maybe not. Depends if I can find a store that isn't run by a douché-bag and will sell me a size that fits instead of a size too small."

Chris pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and took several steps towards her. "Well," he whipsered, "between you and me? I hope you can find a store that'll give you want you want. You'd look super cute in spandex kiddo."

MJ's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She couldn't help it. When an attractive person tells you you'd look good in spandex, especially if that person is the same age as yourself, it can do things to the 15-16 year old body.

As she watched Chris' retreating form, she called out, "oh yeah? Well, what are you going to dress up as loser?"

He shrugged and kept walking. "See you Friday kiddo!"

The only thing MJ could do was stand there and chew on her cheeks, debating on whether  not to wear the costume he suggested.

 

* * *

 

She ended up wearing the costume.

And the worse part was that Chris was completely right when he said that she'd look good in Spandex.

It was embarrising.

When she had walked down the stairs that morning, her mom wolf whistled and her dad had given her  _the look_ over his glasses and had told her to get a jacket on, both because it was cold outside and because he "didn't want to kill any thirsty teenage boys on Halloween."

Thankfully, her older brother  and sister had been gone when she woke up, or else MJ might have just died of embarrassment.

When she had gotten to school, she was slightly relieved to see that her costume wasn't garnering any attention from anybody.

Mostly because there were cheerleaders and other girls wear much more  _interesting_ outfits than what she was wearing.

The only person who had said anything to her about her costume was Peter, who wore a jedi outfit. It had been an awkward, but sincere compliment that was filled with pleanty of 'uhs' and whatnots. When he had finished his sentence, MJ gave him her classic, "Yeah, whatever loser." response, but threw a thanks in there to shake it up a bit. He beamed at her, whished her a good day, told her he'd see her at decathlon after school, and then skipped off to class.

 ' _Well that was weird.'_ she thought as she walked off.

The day slowly drifted by, with each class more boring than the last as teachers tried to relate their classes to something Halloween related, only to fail miserably and cause the students to get even more distracted. MJ, for the most part, read through all of the periods, only pausing in her Math and History class, looking to see if Chris was present.

He wasn't. 

In either class.

Shrugging, MJ continued reading her book and thought nothing of it.

When the school bell finally rang, MJ quickly made her way to the gym and set up for Decathlon. Plopping down in one of the chairs, MJ shed her jacket and pulled out her sketch book.

She found herself drawing the Black Panther, or how she imagined him (or her) to look. She'd only caught brief images from the news on the mysterious African Hero, but what she did see was enough for her to fall in love with the design of his suit, the way he just seemed to glide as he moved, and how they always seemed to confident and proud.

"Whatcha drawing?"

MJ looked up to find none other than Peter Parker standing a few feet away, hand gripping the shoulder strap of his bag.

"None of your business." She snapped, then internally winced as the curious expression on his face turned into a crestfallen one.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude or anything." he mumbled.

MJ just nodded and went back to drawing. 

The two soon fell into an awkward silence, with Peter looking at her awkwardly, then glancing towards the door, then looking back at her, then back to the door.

"You don't have to stay you know. The meeting is optional." she finally said.

Peter quickly shook both his head and his hands. "Oh I know it is, I'm just waiting for Ned to get back from the bathroom. He kinda has the deck of cards... and the soda. So you know, he's kinda got the party with him."

Right as MJ was about to respond, Ned and Chris burst through the gym doors, both of them laughing hysterically, and both of them carrying white shopping bags in each hand.  _'Think of the devil, and he shall come.'_ MJ thought dryly. 

Ned was wearing an outfit similar to Peter's, the only main differences being that instead of a cream color, his was black and had a long, flowing cape as well. Chris was dressed in what appeared to be a ranger/rogue outfit, with a black studded leather vest that had flaps covering the legs down to the knees. Tall dark brown boots covered his feet, and a fadded cream colored shirt donned his arms. To top it all off, he had a billowing green cloak over his shoulders, trailing rather dramatically as he walked into the gym.

All in all, they both looked like they had just stepped out of a comic-con and were going home to go play D&D.

Peter shot to his feet and skipped over to Ned, "What took you so long?" He asked while  performing their 'secret' handshake.

Ned shrugged. "I was gonna get here sooner, but I ran into Chris here on the way out of the bathroom, and pretty much nerdgasmed whem I saw his costume, then I asked where he got it, and bla bla bla. Eventually we realized that we had somehow gotten the snacks out of my bag and eaten them all. So, we ran out to go get more, and then we saw Flash get pulled over by a cop for running a red light, and then we kinda died of laughter at that, went back to the store, bought another twelve pack of Mountain Dew, and then made our way back here, cracking jokes and referencing memes the whole way back, and well, here we are now!"

Peter started laughing, and MJ raised both her eyebrows at Chris. "You guys are total losers."

"Lucky OP Sexy Energetic Rainy Showmen. Yep. That's us." Chris said.

The gym got very quiet, very fast.

Ned, Peter, and MJ all turned to look at Chris and all simultaneously said, "What?"

"L.O.S.E.R.S... Luck OP Sexy Energetic Rainy Showmen. Or... Lame Ugly (but with a O) Stupid Eggheaded Roastable Suckers. Personally, I prefer the first one, but you guys can choose whatever definition you want."

The three teenagers turned to look at each other, then turned to look at Chris, then back at each other before all face palming and muttering "shut up"

Chris simply grinned and sat in a chair, cracking open a drink while he was at it. "You guys going to join me, or am I gonna have to crack open a cold without the boys?" he asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Peter and Ned grinned at the meme reference, and quickly rushed forward to take seats on either side of Chris, each grabbing an assortment of drinks and snacks from the pile that Ned and Chris had brought in. 

"You wanna play MJ?" Peter asked her with a small smile, holding up a deck of well worn cards in her direction. MJ looked at the three boys, then towards her book on the bleachers, then back at the boys. She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The three guys grinnedand made a spot for her and Peter quickly divided the deck into four equal part. "We're playing ERS. Does everybody know how to play?" He asked, to which everyone responded with a nod of the head. "Alright. We'll be playing with Sandwiches, Three of a Kind, Multiples, like 2, 4, 6, and Marriages and Divorces. Once you get out, you have once chance to slap yourself in. Everybody understand?"

Again, more nods.

"Great! Then let's get started!"

The game started out slow enough, with everyone having roughly the same amount of facecards and similar reaction times that lead to a decent number of card combinations going to each player.

Then Peter and Chris got warmed up, and things went down hill from there.

They were gods at the game, each one spotting card combinations before her and Ned could even blink, and slamming their hands down to grab up the cards. 

Eventually Ned and MJ both ran out of cards and seemed to reach a mentual mutual agreement that to try and slap themselves in would be suicide.

From an observers point of view, MJ learned that Peter was usually faster than Chris, but Chris had more face cards and had this weird habbit of muttering "lucky shuff my guy." when Peter pulled out a face card, then grabbing a random card from the middle of the deck and having it be a face card.

It was the most intense card game MJ had ever seen. The Jedi Knight versus the Ranger Rogue.

"$2 and that bag of chillie Fritios that Peter wins." Ned leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You're seriously betting on this?" She asked him, lazily raising an eyebrow. 

Ned nodded. "This is intense dude. They're like... playing as if their lives are on the line."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever loser. $2 and the sour gummy worms that Chris wins."

Ned grinned and the two shook hands before turning their attention back to the game.

Eventually, Peter's speed won out, and he won the game. Ned cheered and held a hand out towards MJ. She fished out two dollars from her pocket, tossed him the bag of chips and called him a loser. 

But she was smiling all the same.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The four teens looked around at each other and sighed as the last Mountain Dew can was crushed and thrown into the trash.

"Jeez Chris. That's like, your eighth can of soda. How are you not like... vibrating out of your chair right now?" MJ asked, having only has two cans herself, and _she_ was feeling a little jumpy with energy.

He simply shrugged, and popped some Pringles into his mouth. "I like Mountain Dew kiddo. That's all I can give ya."

"Why do you call us kiddo? We're all the same age you know?" Ned questioned, leaning back in his chair and holding his stomach.

Chris pointed the Pringle bottle at Ned. "Now that, I have an answer for. My ninth grade biology teacher for the first semester called us kiddo just as much as he used our names. And, well, despite what everyone said about the guy, I loved him. And so, I guess it kinda stuck." he replied and then proceeded to dump the remaining crumbs in the Pringles bottle into his mouth.

How did that kid maintain his body shape with how he ate, MJ had no idea. But it was impressive nonetheless.

"Well..." he said, pulling out his phone and frowning, "I gotta go. My dad needs my help moving some stuff around the house. Thanks for coming and letting me hamg with you guys, it was awesome." 

Peter, checking his phone as well, paled slightly and started furiously typing. "Sorry guys. I gotta go to. I totally forgot to tell May where I was, and apparently Mr. Stark called aunt May about me and um well... i kinda need to go. Sorry!"

MJ waved her hand. "Don't apologize Peter. It's 5:30. We should all be heading home now. So get on outta here and go see what daddy Stark wants."

Peter blushed and rubbed his neck. "He's no-... I'm not hi-... We aren-.... it's not like that." He stuttered, turning a deeper shade of red with each word. 

"Whatever loser. If you need to go, then go."

Peter nodded, smiled in apology, and auickly jogged out the door with Ned close behind.

"I was right by the way. You DO look super cute in a cat outfit."

MJ blushed lightly and punched Chris is the shoulder. "Shut up loser. It was bad enough when my mom wolf whistled at me this morning."

Chris grinned. "She's got good taste."

"I'm sure you two would get along wonderfully."

"I'm sure we would."

Silence filled the gym, and it quickly got awkward. MJ was doing her best to _not_ make eye contact, while she could tell Chris was doing his best  _to_ make eye contact. Finally, he asked, "You going to go to Flash's party?"

MJ snorted. "Heavens no. If I went to his parry, it would be to mess his house up and eat all his food."

"Touché."

MJ started making her way to the door. "How about you?" She asked, "Are you going.to his party?"

Chris shook his head. "I have plans tonight. And going to Flash's house is not one of them."

MJ snorted, then pushed the gym doors open. "Well... I'll see ya later loser."

He simply nodded and waved goodbye before walking out one of the gym side doors.

Resisting the temptation to tell him he looked good in his costume, MJ pulled out her phone and texted her brother, asking if he'd come get her. He responded a moment later with a ' _You'll be paying for the gas money CheChe.' Be there in five.'_

MJ rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the steps of the school. From her spot, she could vaguely spot a flash of blue and red flinging through the buildings.

Spider-Man, on the grind. Once more.

MJ pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw the vigilante as she remembered him to look; skinny, average hight, with that riduculously colored suit, and those wide, white eyes.

Before she could delve any further into her drawing, a horn blared and she looked up to see her brother leaning his head out the window.

"I'm looking for a bookworm princess! Have you seen one anywhere? She might be a wee bit muddy, but you know..." He asked her, a large grin covering his face.

"Shut up Jerome. Let's go." MJ snapped as she got into the car.

"Alright. Alright... So are going home first? Or am I taking you to the strip club?"

"You wish. At least I dressed up for Halloween. If dad hadn't been up when you got up, I'm positive you would have left for school in your underware."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a black Captain Underpants thank you."

"Whatever loser."

Jerome just grinned and forgoed a response, choosing to instead focus on the road. Afyer several moments of silence, she asked her bother, "What do you think of Spider-Man, Jerome?" 

He was quiet for a bit, then shrugged and responded, "I think he's just a guy trying to make the world a better place, and he knows that sometimes the best way to do that is to just help with the little things. Why'd you ask?"

MJ shrugged. "No reason. Just curious."

He accepted her answer and turned his attention back to the road, leaving MJ with her thoughts.

' _You gotta either catch yourself before you fall, or learn to stay on the rug. What kind of person am I? And do I try to make the world a better place with what I do, or do I just cause more contention?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Waaaayyyyy longer chapter! This is the usual length of chapters that I post. Sometimes a bit shorter, and sometimes a bit longer. Sorry if to some people MJ seems a bit OOC, but, in honestly, we don't really have a good judge on her character. Hopefully Spider-Man: Far From Home will clear that up for us!!!
> 
> Get ready for some Spidey action next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kinda a filler chapter, and I didn't really know how to start off the story. But, hopefully, future chapters will be longer and better. Have a great day kiddos!


End file.
